


Equal Exchange

by trulywicked



Series: TW's Great Big Storybook [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Do not post to other sites, Empath Uchiha Itachi, Empathy, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Snake Shapeshifter Sai, Witch Uchiha Itachi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: He was beginning to wonder if this was worth it, even for the two weeks of relief, because it was slowly growing to be not enough.





	Equal Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkgodess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkgodess).

> I wrote this a few years ago for darkgodess on Y!Gallery. I just found it hiding on my old hard drive and after reading it over again decided to post it here. I'm fairly happy with it.

Magic, just like everything else, had its rules and the rule of equal exchange was supreme. To get something you had to give something. 

Itachi reminded himself of this as he walked the familiar path through the swamp, the stilling of the night creatures around him creating eerie silence. To be honest though, he was beginning to wonder if this was worth it, even for the few days of surcease from his sometimes painful empathy. He would never deny that it felt good but at the same time it was empty, slowly becoming not enough. 

He stepped into the small clearing, eyes going automatically to the sleek form coiled before the fire there. As always the one he came here to meet made it clear not to expect anything but their deal without having to say a word. The giant form of the black snake now lifting its head, tongue flicking out to taste the air and confirm his identity spoke clearly of the futility of wanting an emotional connection to a being of cold blood. Under his gaze the giant snake began to ripple and change, scales receeding, limbs sprouting, contorting and shrinking until a moonlight pale man stood next to the fire, hair and eyes so deep a black they absorbed the light rather than reflecting it.

Despite his misgivings, Itachi felt himself stir and harden at the sight of the lean, well toned naked body of the snake shifter. None could say that Sai wasn't beautiful in a cold, almost untouchable way. Except that Itachi could and did touch him. That was their exchange.

“Have you had enough of peace then Mr. Witch?” A false smile that always set Itachi's teeth on edge curved the shifter's lips.

It had Itachi stalking forward, catching Sai at the nape of the neck, and pulling him in to a rough, unforgiving kiss. His tongue drove past Sai's lips, ravishing the warm cavern beyond. He knew the heat was from the fire as even when he walked as a man, Sai still could not regulate his own temperature. He backed the shifter a bit away from the fire, breaking the ruthless kiss to order huskily, “On your knees.”

Sai lowered gracefully to his knees, looking up at Itachi, a small flicker of heat kindling in his eyes. This was why he met the male witch, why he gave up his control to Itachi. Because the other man could make him _feel_. His nature kept him apart, kept him cold and solitary, relying only on his instincts for survival. He was odd among his people because he wanted to know what it was that the warm bloods had. He wanted to understand and to know feelings. He'd left his home territory because of that and taken the job of a warm blood, lived like them, ate like them, traveled like them thinking that it would give him that extra something to feel, even some small flash of the things warm bloods called emotions but in five years of living among them he'd still felt nothing until meeting Itachi at the store he worked for.

Under the witch's hands his blood seemed to come alive and he felt, he could feel, lust, desperation, fear, and even something warm that almost made him feel like he wouldn't need to bask to keep himself functioning. It was intoxicating, addicting, and he wanted his next hit. He watched hungrily as slender, elegant hands stripped the jeans and simple button up shirt from Itachi's body, revealing it to him. He licked at his lips, the heat of lust and hunger to feel that body being bared to his gaze pressed against him, inside him, rising higher.

Itachi let his clothes fall to the ground, the only thing he kept a hold on was his belt and that had a purpose. He crouched behind the shifter, wrapping the belt around the slim, pale wrists and tightening it, binding them behind Sai's back. He smoothed his hands up the bound arms and down Sai's ribs, leaning in to lave at his shoulder, leaving open mouthed kisses and sharp nips in his wake. He raked his nails over Sai's hips, the sharp hiss the other made fanning the flames of his own lust. 

He pressed Sai's torso down, licking wherever struck his interest, until the shifter was bent over, forehead touching the leaf litter of the swamp floor. His nails traced lightly down the other's thighs then up so that he could spread the firm globes of his ass, exposing the tight pucker.

Another hiss rushed out of Sai's mouth as hot breath washed over him. He pressed his brow harder into the leaf litter and pushed back in invitation, his breath leaving him in soft pants. He couldn't hold in the moan as a warm, wet tongue licked his hole, sliding over the wrinkled skin, pressing and massaging.

“Ahhh,” it was said on a long drawn out shiver as that clever tongue wiggled and pressed inside him, licking his inner walls before pulling out then pressing back in. He clenched his hands, panting and moaning as Itachi fucked him with his tongue then a sharp cry of pleasured surprise broke from his throat as he felt a finger slip inside him with that tongue.

Itachi felt himself throbbing, the heady knowledge that he could wring those sounds from the cold blooded Sai more arousing than downing a sex potion. It was another reason he kept coming back beyond the control of his abilities. He slipped his other hand under Sai's body to curl around his erection, pumping the hard flesh as he pulled his tongue out and added a second finger, a whispered incantation coating his fingers with oil to ease the way.

He stretched and prepared Sai methodically, throughly. Though he didn't doubt that Sai might like real pain along with the pleasure, he didn't like giving pain and he refused to damage a lover. He smirked and nipped teasingly at an ass cheek as Sai's cries rose in pitch when he brushed his fingers over the shifter's prostate. An almost violent hiss and the way Sai widened his knees on the ground and pushed back demanded an end to the waiting and Itachi obliged.

Sai moaned in disappointment, another emotion he only felt in these moments, as the fingers were pulled out but his breath picked up in anticipation as he heard the tearing of a foil packet and Itachi's groan as he rolled the condom on over his prick. Another moan escaped him as he felt the heat from Itachi's body cover him as the witch positioned his cock at his entrance.

He arched his back as best he could in his position, bent over, arms behind his back with the leather belt digging into his wrists, adding a layer of sensation. The sinuous movement was an invitation and he hissed out in enjoyment when it was taken. The slight burn and feeling of being almost too full was always overwhelming and he relished it, relished the way it sent so many _feelings_ through him. Itachi's hands closed around his shoulders and pulled him up so they were both on upright on their knees. And then he began to move.

In and out, long, slow rolls of his hips at first, drawing out each thrust and the sensations they caused. Itachi moved so precisely right that it almost made Sai sob with one of those unnamable feelings. He rocked back into the thrusts and made an approving hiss when Itachi's hand curled around his erection once more, stroking in time.

The rhythmn picked up gradually, each easy slide soon becoming a sharp, pounding thrust that made Sai cry out as the movements dragged over his prostate, blurring his vision and sending emotions scattering through him. Neither knew if it was Itachi's emotions that invaded Sai's mind during these moments or if the witch was picking up on the emotions that his touch created in the shifter. It didn't really matter as they both felt the other's pleasure and the emotions rioting through them both were in synchronized harmony.

Itachi pounded into the writhing man in his arms, pulling Sai up close to his chest so that his bound arms were trapped between their bodies as he pushed the other closer to the ledge of ecstasy. He could feel his own climax approaching with each hard, panting thrust and he stroked Sai's cock faster in response. 

Sai panted and hissed as Itachi drove into him and fondled his erection. He wanted to fall forward, to brace his hands on the ground and push back into each wild thrust but the belt binding his arms prevented that and his frustration hightened the pleasure. His body tensed in anticipation as his orgasm drew nearer and nearer until, as Itachi pressed a finger against the slit of his cock, he burst. He twisted, his natural flexibility letting him move just enough to sink his fangs into Itachi's neck, a tiny amount of harmless venom injecting into the witch's blood stream as Sai came over his hand.

A long, low groan rumbled in Itachi's chest as that sharp bite threw him over and he came as well. His eyes open and seeing only blinding white as his climax crashed through him and out of him, the world narrowing down to only the sheer, sense numbing bliss of orgasm. He fell, his hold bringing Sai with him as he wound up sprawled bonelessly on the ground.

This was Sai's favorite moment, when those ephemeral emotions still shimmered through him and his body was lax and replete. “You didn't wait two weeks this time. Was it worse for some reason?”

Itachi sighed, eyes closing as he waited for his body to recover from the orgasm. “Yes. My brother got married. Too many people I'm related to by blood, it broke down the venom's effects.”

Sai wiggled his fingers and with a twist his wrists came free of the belt so that he could stroke his hand over Itachi's arm. “I see. Will you be around family very much over the next week?”

“No, they've all packed up and left.” Itachi opened his eyes, looking down at the short hair of the shifter, “Why?”

“Our agreement is every two weeks, your daily situation should not change that. It would be...unfair if you were forced to seek me out again too soon.”

Itachi knew better than to prescribe normal emotions to the shifter in his arms but Sai sounded almost...guilty. “You think you're taking advantage of me?”

Sai studied the sky, obsured by cypress branches, head tilting as he examined his own mind. “Yes, I believe I do.”

“How so? I asked you for this meeting.”

“Because you needed surcease due to difficult circumstances. I do not...like the thought of you forced to come to me outside our arrangement.”

Itachi couldn't help the stupid flare of hope in his chest, hope that perhaps Sai would not be as opposed to stepping outside of their deal as he'd thought. “And if I say that I didn't feel forced? That it was more than the need for relief from other's emotions that led me to seek you out early?”

Silence echoed in the clearing as Sai seemed to weigh and examine those words before he turned in Itachi's arms to meet his eyes. “You are...interested in me?”

Itachi nodded and Sai seemed to make a decision.

“Perhaps we should move this discussion to some place warmer, indoors.”

“So long as you don't find cats appetizing I think that can be arranged. This isn't a scam to see how those pillows you talked me into buying are working out is it?” The slight curve of his lips made a joke of how they'd met.

Of course it went over Sai's head. “No, why would it be? They are rated as the best pillows our store carries and-” he blinked at Itachi as the witch's hand covered his mouth.

“Enough pillow talk. I think we both need to get dressed,” he paused, “Do you have clothes with you?”

Sai nodded, his tongue flicking out to lick Itachi's hand before he pulled it away from his mouth. “Yes. Warm blooded people seem to become quite frantic when they see me in snake form and in human form being naked in public is against your laws.”

Itachi's mouth twitched in amusement that was swiftly hidden. “Then get dressed and I'll take you to my home where we can _discuss_ this further.” 

The gleam in his eye made it clear that words wouldn't be the only thing exchanged. Sai had no problem with that.


End file.
